


Day 13: Denial

by ANE925



Series: 30 Days Tumblr Prompt Challenge [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff comes home from a night out with Melissa only to find Stiles on top of none other than Derek Hale. He can’t deal with this right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 13: Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumbr post (http://raisesomehale.tumblr.com/post/65413614260/will-someone-please-write-me-a-fic-where-the), because I couldn’t resist and this post (http://eeames.tumblr.com/post/59826600965/basically-the-idea-here-is-established) right before it. I kinda merged the ideas. Enjoy!

The sheriff came stumbling into his house a few hours earlier than he was supposed to. He had been out with Melissa, celebrating one year of being 'in the know' and no one dying. However, since it had been so long since Stiles had forced the sheriff to quit drinking, he had gotten tipsy a little faster than he was used to. Damn kid. Acting like a parent and monitoring everything he did and ate... The sheriff couldn't be prouder of him.

Speaking of Stiles… The sheriff never did tell him just how proud of him he was. Never told him just how amazing he was for being able to do what he did... What did he call it? 'Running with the wolves' or something equally ridiculous... ‘I should really let Stiles know how proud of him I am…’

With that thought, the sheriff flipped on the light, illuminating the living room, where Stiles was. Perfect, now the sheriff wouldn't have to climb stairs to tell him. Stepping into the living room, the sheriff wondered why the lights were off if Stiles was down here. The sheriff turned the living room light on as well.

Only to reveal... a naked Stiles. Wait... not naked, only shirtless. Why was Stiles shirtless in the living room?  The sheriff stepped around the couch to talk with his son only to have his jaw hit the floor. He knew he was gaping, but he couldn't help it.

There, on the living room couch, was Stiles, all right. Only... he wasn't alone. In fact, he was straddling, none other than, Derek Hale. A certain Derek Hale who was also shirtless... With Stiles straddling him... Stiles, who had frozen in, what seemed like, the act of unbuckling Derek's belt and... nope, not thinking about it.

Oddly enough, his first reaction was to laugh at the looks on their faces at being caught. Then, he snorted because, really, did they think they were being subtle? Then, the sheriff had to frown at his own thoughts. Had he really been thinking that his son was dating Derek? Did that mean he was ok with it? It made sense when he thought about it. What with the sneaking in through the window at all hours... and nope still not going there.

"Nope, Nope, not tonight, Nope," The sheriff said with raised hands as he back out of the living and walked right back out of the house.

Luckily, Melissa was still outside, leaning against her car.

"Sheriff! I was just trying to get a hold of Stiles..." Melissa started to explain before the Sheriff cut her off.

"Nope, found him. Wish I hadn't, but I did. Can I spend the night at your house?"  The Sheriff asked, already opening the side door and sliding back inside.

"Do you want to..." Melissa started asking, and the Sheriff once again cut her off.

"Nope, not thinking about it. Not right now," The Sheriff said.

"Ok..." Melissa said as she drove to her house. Thankfully, the rest of the drive was silent leaving the sheriff to his thoughts.

Melissa settled the sheriff into her kitchen and made him a cup of coffee.

"So you want to talk about it or..." Melissa asked after a few minutes.

"I saw Stiles in the living room," The Sheriff started with a sigh.

"Ok. Did you two fight?" Melissa prompted him.

"No... But he didn't have a shirt on," The sheriff informed her, hoping she would just, miraculously, get it.

"And…,?" she asked obviously still unable to just read his mind.

"He was on top of an equally shirtless, Derek Hale," The sheriff informed her gravely. Melissa just snorted, then tried to cover it with a cough and hide her smile behind her coffee. However, he wasn't the sheriff for nothing, he was on to her.

"You knew!" He cried accusingly.

"Oh sweetie, everyone knows. We just pretended not to, so they can tell us when they are ready," Melissa told him with a gentle smile and a pat on his hand. Before he could respond, however, Scott entered the kitchen.

"Who are we pretending for?" He asked with the same nosey curiosity that every teenager had.

"Derek and Stiles," Melissa told him with a patience only a parent knows.

"What about Derek and Stiles?" Scott asked looking confused, at least the Sheriff wasn't alone.

"About how their together," Melissa explained, slowly and hesitantly.

"No, they’re not!" Scott denied, venomously.

"Scott, honey..." Melissa started.

"Nope, na uh, not listening," Scott said, clapping his hands over his ears.

"Scott, sweetie..." Melissa tried again, pulling his hands down.

"Stiles and Derek are not together!" Scott declared.

"Scott, I would love to agree with you, kid, but I walked in on them..." The sheriff tried.

"Doesn't mean anything," Scott hissed.

"Just like, the way they hold conversations with their eyes doesn't mean anything. Just like, they do not casually touch each other all the time, and even if they do, it means nothing. Just like, how Derek only goes to Stiles house for research does not mean anything. Just like, Stiles does not text Derek and he definitely doesn't get a small smile every time he does. Just like, how they do not flirtily tease each other with enough innuendos to make Dr. Deaton blush! Just like, I did not receive, mostly naked, suggestive pictures of Derek on snapchat. Just like, I, also, did not overhear that they were supposed to go to Stiles’. It all means nothing because Stiles, still, hasn't told me!" Scott finished his rather impressive, it was almost on Stiles’ level. He, then, collapsed on a chair and hid his head in his arms.

"That's some pretty impressive denial you got going on there, son," The Sheriff informed him because, hey, give credit where credit is due.

"I refuse to believe anything until Stiles tells me, himself," Scott responds.

"That might be a while, kiddo. Stiles seems to be living in a bit of denial, himself," The Sheriff says, giving Scott a comforting pat on the back. Just then, they hear a thud come from Scott’s room followed by a curse and a muffled, "Shut up!" causing them all to look up in its direction.

"Then again, maybe not," The Sheriff said, thoughtfully taking another sip of his coffee. Melissa was trying, desperately, to hide her clear amusement at the situation. Scott just let out a whimper and whined at the sound of feet coming down the hallway steps.           

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> As always, please give a round of applause to my astonishing Beta. Without whom, I don’t know what I would do. Ok, I do. I would actually get to sleep. (except, for the part where you would still be reading fanfic until 5am every morning)


End file.
